Naomi La Hermana de inuyasha
by AntoniettaGmz
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Inuyasha tuviera una hermana llamada Naomi? ¿Si ella lo odiara y viajara con Sesshomaru? 50 años han pasado desde que Inuyasha fue sellado en el árbol sagrado pero Naomi se entera de que el sello de Inuyasha se ha desvanecido que pasara cuando esto dos hermanos se reencuentren
1. Capítulo 1

Ya habían pasado 50 años, 50 años desde que mi hermano gemelo Inuyasha fue estúpidamente sellado en el árbol sagrado por culpa de una sacerdotisa y la verdad me alegro, físicamente nos parecemos pero de personalidad somos diferentes yo soy fría, cruel, despiadada etc…

Mi padre Ino no Taisho me heredo a colmillo demoniaco una espada que con un solo golpe puede matarte, aunque no lo crean mi medio hermano Sesshomaru no me odia aunque el odie a los Hanyo y a los humanos sé que él me quiere en muy muy pero muy en el fondo de su frio corazón el al igual que yo odia a Inuyasha

Señor Sesshomaru, señorita Naomi aquí es estoy seguro el báculo nos guio hasta aquí esta tumba debe ser la que hemos estado buscando tratare de comprobarlo-dijo el sapo llamado Jaken quien siempre recibía golpes de Sesshomaru, acercándose a la tumba y de ahí salieron unos demonios lobos

Hay bestias protegiendo el recinto amo Sesshomaru señorita Naomi no puedo equivocarme es este lugar-dijo Jaken

Sesshomaru y yo no acercamos las bestias comenzaron a gruñirnos y nos detuvimos volteamos a ver a las bestias

Sus colmillos son la cosas que más deseo ya que si los obtengo tendré esos poderes capaces de transformarme, al parecer aun no tengo las cualidades para merecer sus poderes ya que al consentirme crearon una excesiva inmadurez en mi o será inseguridad no tal vez esto es porque no conozco los limites-dijo Sesshomaru y levanto su brazo-mis poderes aun crecen

Las bestias se lanzaron a atacarnos y Sesshomaru saco su látigo y dio unas volteretas

Ellos lo que deseo son esos colmillos-dijo Sesshomaru y con su látigo acabo con todos de un solo golpe

Sesshomaru dio media vuelta y miro la tumba de nuevo

Enseguida-dijo Jaken subiéndose a la tumba y poniendo el báculo

Qué horror la cara de la mujer está gritando tal vez esta no sea la tumba que buscamos-dijo Jaken

Sesshomaru da media vuelta y se va

Jaken si vuelves a equivocarte te matare-dije

Si ama bonita-dijo temblando

Sesshomaru se va volando y yo lo sigo

Sesshomaru que planeas. Pensé

A lo lejos vi a unos repugnantes descansando creo que son de la guerra, Sesshomaru aterrizo ahí y yo le seguí

Sesshomaru que tramas-dije en un susurro pero yo sé que me escuchó

Los hombres nos rodearon y nos amenazaron con unas estúpidas espadas que ni si quieran nos hacen un rasguño (por cierto Naomi es 90 por ciento demonio)

Que pasa aquí- dijo un humano

Mi general ese hombre y la chica-

Que quieren-dijo el general

Una balsa-dijo Sesshomaru

¿Una balsa? Para que necesitas eso Sesshomaru. Pensé

¿Una balsa? Jajajaja como vamos a prestarte una balsa en plena guerra civil estás loco-dijo burlándose

Ya se ganó una entrada al infierno. Pensé

Ya te dije me quedare con una-dijo Sesshomaru

Que dices-dijo el humano y se lanzó a atacar a mi hermano pero mi hermano fue más rápido y le rompió el cuello y lo lanza al lago

Amo Sesshomaru señorita Naomi no logro ver balsa por estos alrededores-dijo Jaken

Si será estúpido. Pensé

Oh pero si en esta orilla hay bastantes si serán astutos señor Sesshomaru, señorita Naomi-dice

Pero quien eres-dice un humano- ustedes no son humanos no nos gustan los monstruos acabaremos con ustedes y tal vez nos quedemos con la chica

Eso sí molesto a Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru no manches tus manos con una raza tan repugnante-dije

El me miro y se tranquilizo

Jaken encárgate de todo-dije

Si, báculo de dos cabezas-dijo el-Jajajaja estos soldados tontos ni dejaran huella Jajajaja hubieran sobrevivido si no se hubieran revelado a nosotros por los senderos donde pasan mis amos se infectan de cadáveres de soldados inútiles Jajajaja

Ya nos encontrábamos en la balsa

Amo bonito-dijo Jaken

Dime-dijo Sesshomaru

Tal vez Inuyasha tal vez sabe dónde se encuentra la tumba que andamos buscando-dijo Jaken

Inuyasha-dijo Sesshomaru con desprecio lo golpeo y lo tumbo de la balsa

Jaken vuelves a nombrar ese nombre y no vivirás para contarlo es nombre que no quiero recordar-dije

Discúlpenme-dijo Jaken que se estaba ahogando

Además no creo que este con vida me contaron que fue sellado con una flecha hace 50 años-dijo viéndome de reojo

Por lo he mencionado me han contado que han desvanecido el sello-dijo Jaken

¿Qué? .Pensé


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

Y eso no es todo el báculo cambio de dirección repentinamente seguramente tiene alguna relación con el despertar de Inuyasha, amo Sesshomaru le pido que quite el báculo de mi cabeza-dijo Jaken

Mire al cielo y había luna menguante

_Maldición con todo esto se me había olvidado que hoy seria luna menguante_. Pensé

¿Sesshomaru?-dije

¿Si?-dijo

Hoy es luna menguante-dije

Jaken, para aquí-dijo

Si amo bonito-dijo

Jaken paro y nosotros no bajamos de la balsa no adentramos al bosque

Aquí nos quedaremos, Jaken trae comida-dijo

Si señor Sesshomaru-dijo Jaken

Me senté a lado de Sesshomaru, ya yo no tenía garras mire mi cabello y era negro en pocas palabras era una humana

Odio esto-dije en un susurro y Sesshomaru me miro de reojo- odio tener que convertirme en humana en todas las lunas menguantes

Sesshomaru mañana tengo cosas que hacer iré a las tierras del este-dije

El asintió y Jaken llego con unas frutas me lasa dio y me las comí después me acosté a dormir

A la mañana siguiente

Me desperté y ya tenía mis garras mi agilidad e olfato

Sesshomaru ya me voy espero que tengas suerte con tu plan volveré en unos dias-dije y el asintió

Y me dirigí a las tierras del este el lord de esas tierras era un buen amigo mío todas las Yokai babeaban por el menos yo por supuesto

_Aunque he de admitir que es guapo_. Pensé

Entre directamente al castillo y me dirigí a su despacho y ahí estaba el con su cabello pelirrojo y sus hermosos ojos verdes

_¿Hermosos? pero que estoy pensando. _

Naomi que alegría verte mírate estas igual de hermosa como siempre-dijo

Ryota :Tú también estas igual de guapo como siempre-dije y sus ojos agarraron un brillo

¿Y cómo está tu hermano?-pregunto

Igual como siempre-dije

Y que se debe tu visita-dijo

Es que no puedo visitar a un buen amigo mío-dije acercándome

Claro que sí, siempre serás bienvenida aquí-dijo acercándose puso sus manos en mi cintura y yo puse mis manos en su cuello podía sentir su aliento en mi cara y los dos cerramos los ojos

_Pero que estoy haciendo_. Pensé

Toc toc

Ryota y yo no alejamos rápidamente seguramente estoy sonrojada en cambio ryoto se veía molesto

_¿De qué nos interrumpieran?_ .Pensé

Adelante-dijo Ryota

Mi lord lamento interrumpirlo pero el lord de las tierras del norte lo busca-dijo un Yokai

Está bien dígale que me espere un momento-dijo

Si mi lord-dijo el Yokai y se fue Ryota se acercó rápidamente a mí

Esto no se quedara así-dijo en mi oído haciendo que me estremeciera

Te gustaría quedarte por unos días-dijo alejándose

Claro me encantaría-dije


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

-Aiko!-grito Ryota

-Me mando a llamar amo-dijo una Yokai de cabello rubio, ojos azules y cuerpo esbelto

-Lleva a la señorita Naomi a la habitación de huéspedes-dijo

Aiko:

-Sí, sígame señorita Naomi-dijo Aiko dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia fuera y yo la seguí

-Naomi espera-dijo Ryota

-¿sí? ¿Qué pasa?

-nada, nos vemos en la cena-dijo

Yo asentí y me fui detrás de Aiko

-esta es su habitación señorita Aiko si me necesita solo llámeme-dijo e hizo una reverencia

-Aiko espera llámame Naomi y tú me caes muy podemos ser a lo que los humanos llaman amigas-dije

-claro me encantaría se… Naomi si me necesitas solo grita adiós-dijo

-adiós

Me acosté en el futon para relajarme y ordenar mis pensamientos

En primer lugar esta Inuyasha mi hermano al que siempre deteste la mujer que se hacia llamar mi madre siempre le daba cariño a él a mí me dejaba abandona a mi suerte gracias a todo ese maltrato me volví así

Y en segundo lugar también esta Ryota cada vez que estoy con el me pongo nerviosa y estoy sonrojada y mi estómago se revuelve que diría Sesshomaru si me viera así alomejor diría _te estas volviendo débil_

Como le estará hiendo en su plan

Toc toc

-adelante

-Naomi, el señor Ryota me mando a darte esto-dijo dándome un kimono muy bonito de tela de las fina obvio Ryota es descendiente de la familia Tukusama el padre de Ryota fue el mejor amigo de mi padre, Ryota tiene un hermano llamado Daisuke

-es muy bonito-dije

-póntelo, te vendré a buscar cuando la cena este lista-dijo y se fue

Le hice caso y me lo puse me quedaba muy bien

Kimono: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQYbtFtaI5E7yi4iuDT1LXsEood2WAmGdgHxWilEL PPWWzo-OdP4Q

-Naomi estas lista el amo Ryota te espera-dijo Aiko

-si vamos-dije

Aiko me dirigió por unos pasillo y llego hasta unas puertas la habitación era muy hermosa había una mesa donde podían sentarse más de 12 personas y en a punta de la mesa estaba Ryota y a su derecha su hermano Daisuke, Daisuke era un chico muy guapo alto de cabello castaño llegando a pelirrojo y ojos color chocolate

Daisuke: .

Daisuke cuando me vio salto de su asiento y me beso la mano haciéndome sonrojar algo que casi nunca me pasa

-pero mira a quien tenemos aquí si es la hermosa princesa de las tierras del oeste no sabia que estas aquí-dijo

-si decidí visitarlos repentinamente

-pero que hermosa te ves mi hermano solo me dijo que tendríamos una invitada

-Daisuke siéntate y deja a Naomi tranquila-dijo claramente molesto

-que gruñón eres por eso no tienes novia, tranquila Naomi solo esta celoso-dijo guiñándome el ojo

¿Celoso? .Pensé

-no estoy celoso-dijo Ryota


	4. Capitulo 4

Nos encontrábamos en la mesa comiendo y platicando

- Y dime Naomi tienes pareja- pregunto Daisuke haciendo que me atragantara

- No, por ahora solo acompaño a mi hermano-dije después de recuperarme

- Pero ya estás en edad de contraer nupcias y tener un cachorro-dijo Daisuke nuevamente

- Si lo sé-dije

- ¿Sabes? A mi hermano no le importaría ser tu pareja- dijo Daisuke y ahora el que se atraganto fue Ryota

- No digas estupideces hermano, a veces pienso que te dejaron caer cuando naciste-dijo Ryota

Escuche como tocaron la puerta y Ryota dijo adelante

- Lamento interrumpirlo mi seño pero buscan a la señorita Naomi-dijo el hombre

- ¿Quién me busca?-le pregunte

- Es una rana llamada Jaken y dice que urgente-dijo y a lo lejos veo a Jaken corriendo hacia acá y cuan atraviesa la puerta se tropieza

- ¿Qué haces aquí Jaken?-dije con tono frio

- LamentovenirabuscarlaamaperoequeelseñoSesshomarupe leoconcoInuyasha-dijo rápidamente que yo solo entendí Sesshomaru pelo Inuyasha

- Jaken tranquilízate y dime lo que paso

- El señor Sesshomaru peleo con Inuyasha y salió gravemente herido y luego desapareció por favor ama bonita ayúdeme a encontrarlo

- Vaya es la primera vez que oigo que Sesshomaru pierde en una batalla-dijo Ryota

- Cállate-le dije molesta

- Ryota al parecer tu novia está molesta contigo-dijo con una sonrisa burlona

- Tú también cállate si no quieres que te mate-dije- vámonos Jaken

Me fui de ahí con Jaken a buscar a Sesshomaru

- Jaken, ¿tú sabes que es lo que busca Sesshomaru?

- El señor Sesshomaru me ordeno que no le dijera nada

Sesshomaru que estarás buscando y sobretodo como fue que te dejaste ganar con un inepto como Inuyasha. Pensé

Llevábamos horas buscando a Sesshomaru hasta que oli sangre

- Jaken quédate aquí

- Si ama bonita

Me deje guiar por el olor de la sangre y encontré a un niño al parecer era un niño kitsune estaba herido tenia cabello rubio tenía los ojos medios abiertos eran de un color verde azulado

Daichi: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQpSNhnFZjmx1UZuUMVE1AwkNZzQMgAwXIfUjwoPV GZEEG7KcFV

- Por favor ayúdeme-dijo me dieron ganas de ayudarlo así que saque mi espada

Espero que Sesshomaru no se entere. Pensé

Puse mi encima de él y un resplandor rojo lo rodeo y sus heridas ya no estaban, colmillo demoniaco era una espada rara podía matar pero a la vez salvar


End file.
